


Of Rolos, Texts, and Bad Sex Jokes

by randomquixen



Series: The Day Stiles Met his Future Husband [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Crack, M/M, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 17:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomquixen/pseuds/randomquixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The text messages between Laura and Derek the day Derek and Stiles followed each other around the airport and fell in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Rolos, Texts, and Bad Sex Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! The continuation and most likely conclusion of "The Day Stiles Met his Future Husband!" 
> 
> I got some free time and wanted to write something small so yay! the somewhat anticipated continuation!
> 
> If you haven't read the series yet, you could start with this or "The Epic Love Story of Stiles and Hot Bearded Guy"  
> I suggest reading "Of Love, Beards, and Twitter" last
> 
> honestly though, you could probably read them in any order you like  
> Just go for it

From Derek Hale to Laura Hale

I just got past security and I am waiting at the terminal.

 

From Laura to Derek

I don’t understand why you like to get their early; you just hurry there so you can wait for hours on end

 

From Derek

Whatever, I get to sit here and enjoy some rolos while I wait for my flight

 

From Derek

Besides, there is a really cute guy here

 

From Laura

What’s he look like?

 

From Derek

I dunno, tall, thin, really impressive shoulders

 

From Derek

Shaggy brown hair, really long fingers, stunning eyes, Super long eyelashes

 

From Laura

Easy there tiger. What’s he wearing?

 

From Derek

He’s wearing a flannel over a Deadpool shirt

 

From Derek

I’m not sure if his fashion sense makes him sexy or disturbing

 

From Laura

Was Deadpool the one played by Ryan Reynolds?

 

From Derek

We don’t speak of that. That part of the movie never happened.

 

From Derek

Ryan Reynolds should never have been cast as any superhero ever.

 

From Laura

Neither should Mark Ruffalo, he belongs in Rom Coms, not running around as a big green man

 

From Derek

Heresy! Him and Robert Downey Jr. are the science bros!

 

From Laura

Whatever. What is cute guy doing?

 

From Derek

I don’t know, he’s on his phone typing something.

 

From Derek

He’s really hot

 

From Laura

Ooooh! Upgraded from cute to hot, does he look like he plays for your team?

 

From Derek

Really Laura? Sports metaphors?

 

From Laura

How big is his bat?

 

From Laura

Is he running towards your base?

 

From Laura

Does he swing his bat in your direction?

 

From Laura

Or is he more of a catcher?

 

From Laura

Wait, why is it pitching and catching? Why isn’t it batting and catching?

 

From Laura

I fell like that would make more sense because of the whole bat thing…..

 

From Laura

You know, cause a bat is a phallic object

 

From Derek

I hate you

 

From Laura

You love me

 

From Derek

No I don’t, you made me stay up all night to watch Sex and the City with you even though you knew I had a flight this morning.

 

From Derek

I going to take a nap, stop texting me

 

From Laura

You are going to take a nap in the airport? What are you going to lie across some chairs? Can you do that?

 

From Derek

No, I’m going to take a nap on the floor, I have a pillow

 

From Laura

Wait, I don’t remember you shaving this morning, is there a possibility you might look like a vagrant?

 

From Derek

I don’t look homeless

 

From Laura

If you get arrested for vagrancy I’m taking so many pictures

 

From Derek

I hate you

 

 

From Derek

I just woke up and hot guy is still texting

 

From Derek

Do you think he has a boyfriend?

 

From Laura

So is Adorable Nerd Guy officially gay now?

 

From Derek

Not officially, just likely

 

From Derek

I think

 

From Derek

I hope

 

From Derek

He’s really hot

 

From Derek

With my luck that means he’s straight

 

From Derek

He’s still texting, that means he can’t be single right?

 

From Laura

Or it just means he has friends

 

From Derek

I’m going to have to leave him behind if I want more rolos, I just finished mine

 

From Laura

Really Derek? You’re picking chocolate over Adorable Nerd Guy?

 

From Derek

Why is he adorable nerd guy? Why not hot guy? Your title makes too many assumptions.

 

From Laura

Is he adorable?

 

From Derek

Yes….

 

From Laura

Is he in fact wearing a deadpool shirt?

 

From Derek

Yes

 

From Laura

Are you sure he’s male?

 

From Derek

Yes!

 

From Laura

Then the title stands

 

From Derek

I’m still calling him hot guy

 

From Laura

You do that

 

 

From Derek

Hot guy is getting on the plane with me!

 

From Laura

Introduce yourself!

 

From Laura

Show him your smolder!

 

From Derek

I’m ashamed to understand that reference.

 

From Derek

It’s too late, he’s already seated. He’s super far in front of me.

 

From Derek

Wait, he’s switching seats! He’s still several rows ahead but we’re closer now!

 

From Laura

Great, go throw yourself at him

 

From Derek

Goodbye Laura

 

From Laura

Oh shut up and go to sleep, your crankiness is becoming tiresome.

 

 

From Derek

I just landed in Denver

 

From Laura

Did you get a chance to nap on the plane?

 

From Derek

No I didn’t sleep, I just pulled my hat over my eyes. I didn’t want to miss it if hot guy came by.

 

From Laura

Why pull your hat over your eyes if your weren’t going to sleep?

 

From Derek

The guy next to me had one of those litebright things and was blinding me.

 

From Derek

Plus the screaming baby on the plane made me want to hide from the world

 

From Derek

I hate people

 

From Laura

Not Adorable Nerd Guy

 

From Derek

No, not Adorable Nerd Guy

 

From Derek

I mean hot guy

 

From Derek

I refuse to call him by your title

 

From Laura

You should go talk to him

 

 

 

From Derek

I smiled at him!

 

From Derek

He looked really shocked and then kind of smiled back. It looked a little manic

 

From Derek

He went back to texting

 

From Derek

He’s probably telling his boyfriend about the weird guy who smiled at him at the airport

 

From Laura

So you’ve decided he’s into dudes now?

 

From Derek

Yes

 

From Derek

He can’t be straight AND taken, that puts him too far out of my league

 

From Derek

Let me live my lie, Laura

 

From Laura

Feel free to continue on in your delusions.

 

From Laura

Of course you could make this real if you, you know, spoke to him

 

From Derek

I just flashed him my pecs

 

From Laura

WHAT????

 

From Derek

I was taking off my sweatshirt and my shirt got stuck to it

 

From Derek

False alarm, he was behind me. Still, I have some muscles back there that he probably doesn’t see everyday

 

From Laura

He _could_ see them every day if he fell into bed with you every night….

 

From Derek

Was that meant to be some kind of pick-up line?

 

From Laura

I tried. I tried so hard.

 

From Laura

I bet he’s hard for you.

 

From Laura

Nope, damn, I’m horrifying myself at this point

 

From Derek

Please stop trying

 

From Laura

I was going to give you another one about trying in bed, but be proud of my restraint

 

From Derek

I’m proud

 

 

From Derek

He is behind me looking at the connecting flight board!

 

From Laura

Go offer to suck his dick during the layover

 

From Derek

Laura!

 

From Laura

Give me some credit, I ignored the layover joke that could have been made!

 

From Derek

I’m not even sure how that would have gone…? (lay him over… something?)

 

From Derek

I’m just going to assume you have no class.

 

From Laura

All I can come up with in response to that is a dirty teacher-student joke and I feel like that crosses a line.

 

From Derek

Thank god you have some morals

 

From Derek

He didn’t go to the same terminal as me

 

From Derek

I may have to give up on my hot guy

 

From Derek

It’s for the best really, he probably had a boyfriend anyway.

 

From Derek

Besides, I said I didn’t want to date anyone right now

 

From Laura

Alas, now I will never know the man who stole my brother’s heart

 

From Laura

PS Jennifer was a bitch and you should stop dating women all together because you have terrible taste in them.

 

From Laura

Your taste in men is so much better

 

From Laura

This is why I was rooting for Adorable Nerd Guy

 

From Laura

My tears for his disappearance are everlasting

 

From Laura

Have you texted Isaac yet to let him know that you will be landing in California soon?

 

From Derek

I’ll do it now

 

From Derek Hale to Isaac Lahey

Hey Isaac, I am just waiting for my plane to start boarding, but I will be leaving Denver within the hour and landing in Palmdale in like three hours.

 

From Isaac to Derek

Cool, I’ll be there to pick you up, what airline did you use?

 

From Derek

United

 

From Isaac

Okay man, look out for a light blue jeep. My car is in the shop so I’m driving my roommate’s

 

From Derek

Alright, will do. See you soon

 

From Isaac

See you then!

**Author's Note:**

> The shamlessness is never ending---> here I am on Tumblr-- http://burn1ngpag3s.tumblr.com/


End file.
